Major Tom's Nightmare Before Christmas
by King of 2211
Summary: On Halloween night, Tom Majors is given a rather unique map by his uncle that leads to somewhere one has seen in their dreams. In Halloween Town, it's beloved leader feels that something is missing in his life. TomxSarah, JackxSally. Postponed till next year do to lack of inspiration.


**Disclaimer:** _Good evening, fellow followers all all Hallow's Night, I am the King of 2211. Yet again, I've decided to make to make an Xover with NBC; only this time I have exchanged ideas with another author, who was also the one who gave the idea in the first place: Hellman76. And the Xover of this year is the animated Card Game series, Chaotic. Now I'll admit first hand, it's been a long time since I've seen this show, so I may be a tad bit rusty on the characters' development._

 _Don't worry, I won't make things like this a habit every October, only if I'm sure I want to do. I hope fans of Chaotic won't be upset if I screw on some small details. I own nothing, NBC is owned by both Disney and Tim Burton (the man who made it possible)._

 _Space Oddity-David Bowie_

 _P.S. Started late so it may take into November._

* * *

 **Prologue:** _Stories_

* * *

Halloween.

The single night that creatures that go bump in the night roam among the mortals.

A night where ghosties, ghoulies and long-legged beasties lurked around every corner in the shadows . . . biding their time for an unsuspecting victim to come into sight, then . . . POUNCE!

Celebrated by most, shunned by others; it is the one day each year those who choose to dress up for be another individual, creature . . . or object.

What most don't know is that Halloween, much like other holidays, come and go from very distinct worlds.

Worlds that are kept busy most of the year.

Worlds that know not of what lies outside their . . .

. . . None . . . but a very few . . .

* * *

"Tom?"

A man that appeared to be in his early-thirties entered a children's bedroom, knocking on the door as he entered. He wore a grey long-sleeved shirt, brown slacks, and brown shoes. Though he was in his forties with short salt&pepper hair and neatly trimmed mustache, his blue eyes showed much youthfulness not seen in most adults. In one hand was what appeared to be a pillowcase; doubtlessly filled with candy, since it was Halloween.

Flicking on the lights revealed the room was decorated with things that would best describe a child's bedroom: posters that covered each wall, action figures on every shelf and video game consuls hooked up to a T.V. Most, if not all, of the many merchandise that decorated the room was based on a card game that the younger generation called " _ **Chaotic**_ ". The game itself involved joining one of four warrior factions: Overworld, Underworld, Mipedian or Danian. Another thing to note was that that these warriors could be equipped with weapons, armor, vehicles and especially magical elements known as "Mugic" to enhance their abilities. Though most adults would only shrug off such, the man himself was one of those who had actually enjoyed playing as well.

The man looked around before calling once more, "Tom?"

 _SNIFF_

That distinctive sound caught the man's attention; he knew that very sound all too well. He walked to a closed door at the far side of the room, then opened to reveal a child's closet. Aforementioned child was a little boy who appeared no older than seven, huddled on the floor; his head in his lap as he sobbed uncontrollably. He wore an orange astronaut's uniform, but it was obviously only a costume since it was Halloween night after all. Next to the boy was a space helmet, only the front part was broken.

"Tom, you okay there, bud? Your friends were looking for you earlier." The man kneeled in front of the boy

"I'm fine. Go away, Uncle Tim." Tom, the boy, sputtered.

The man, Tim, wasn't convinced, "It was Klaybourne again, wasn't it?"

Tom didn't respond, he only turned away; confirming his suspension. Klaybourne Mac (Klay as he preferred to be called) was a very vicious child and had a habit of picking on other kids he thought were inferior. Bad enough he was spoiled by rich parents, but the way he played Chaotic gave him an ego so large; it could be its own country. Honestly, kids these days; so wild that they'd need a leash . . . and/or a muzzle. Tim looked to his nephew sadly. Sure, he could go to his parents, but then again; the boys parents were always so busy with their jobs, they barely had time. Now Tim knew his brother and sister-in-law loved their little boy, but would it kills them to spend at least _five minuets_ of their time to _listen_ to him.

Though Tim was a happily married man and loved spending time with own family, he would routinely look after his nephew when his brother and sister-in-law were out. Sad, truly, the only days they could spend time with their boy was either Thanksgiving or Christmas. This was no problem for Tim, he knew exactly how to handle a problem like this. He hurried out of the room, but came back with a guitar in hand. It was no secret that music usually soothed the savage beast, but in this case: it was to cheer up a saddened boy. And he knew just the song for the occasion.

Tim: _~Ground Control to Major Tom_

Major Tom, a nickname his nephew enjoyed to be called; it was mostly due to hearing how his grandfather, Tim's father, did missions during his years in the Air Force. Another thing was that everyone in the family enjoyed hearing David Bowie.

Tim: _~Ground Control to Major Tom~_

It did the trick, Tom uncurled himself and looked to his performing uncle. He had short black hair and blues, one of which had a blackeye. This upset Tim, but kept on with the song

Tim: _~Take your protein pill and put your helmet on~_

Tom did just that, but instead of a pill; he popped a piece of candy into his mouth, then put on his broken helmet.

Tim: _~(10, 9) Ground Control to Major Tom,_

 _(8, 7, 6) Commencing countdown,_

 _(5, 4) Engine's on~_

To add effect, Tim turned off the bedroom lights and turned on a strobe light to make it look as though there were stars on the walls.

Tim: _~(3, 2) Check ignition,_

 _(1, 0) And may God's love be with you,_

 _(Lift off)~_

Tim saluted his nephew.

Tim: _~This is Ground Control to Major Tom,_

 _You've really made the grade,_

 _And the papers want to know whose shirt you wear,_

 _Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare~_

Though there was still tears in his eyes, Tom smiled, pulled down the broken visor, then walked out of the closet as if there was no gravity.

Tom: _~This is Major Tom to Ground Control,_

 _I'm stepping through the door~_

In the mind of young Tom, he was floating in outer space.

Tom: _~And I'm floating in a most peculiar way,_

 _And the stars look very different today~_

Tom approached his bed, then climbed onto it.

Tom: _~For here am I sitting in a tin can,_

 _Far above the world~_

He then looked to a poster of the Planet Earth.

Tom: _~Planet Earth is blue,_

 _And there's noting I can do~_

Tim sat at the foot of the bed, playing a solo as his nephew clapped along to the tune.

Tom: _~Though I'm cross one hundred thousand miles,_

 _I'm feeling very still~_

It was then that the young boy's mind began to take an unexpected turn: before him was a spaceship that was being bombarded by asteroid. _His_ spaceship was being bombarded by asteroids!

Tom: _~And I think my spaceship knows which way to go~_

Life-support was beginning to drop drastically as Major Tom rushed to the control center in an effort to contact Earth.

Tom: _~Tell my wife I love her very much~_

Tim: _~She knows~_

Encouraging his nephew's imagination, he made an act out of contact.

Tim: _~Ground Control to Major Tom,_

 _Your circuit's dead,_

 _There's something wrong,_

 _Can you hear me Major Tom (x4),_

 _Can you-~_

Tom raised his visor to reveal his face, though still bruised, was no longer sad.

Tom: _~Here am I floating 'round my tin can,_

 _Far above the moon~_

Tom looked to the same poster, only he looked to the moon this time.

Tom: _~Planet Earth is blue,_

 _And there's nothing I can do~_

Again, Tim played a solo as his nephew happily clapped to the tune. Soon as they were done, the two collapsed onto the bed and laughed with amusement. Tim got to his feet, then turned the light back on.

"Feeling better?" asked Tim.

"Mm-hm." Tom nodded.

"Good, 'cause it's time for a certain Star Man to hit the hay."

"But I'm not sleepy." Tom protested, only to yawn right after.

A smirk befell on the adult's lips, "Tom . . ."

The boy's head fell, "Okay, but . . . can I hear a story?"

"Of course. Which would you like to hear?" Tim asked. The answer was all too obvious.

"Halloween Town." Tom chirped.

"Halloween Town . . . nah! You've heard that story plenty of times!" Tim mocked rebuked, but smiled lightly.

"Please! Please! Please!" Tom begged with a pout.

Saying "no" by now was definitely out of the question.

"What the heck, of course you can."

"Yay!"

With that, Tom brushed his teeth, changed into his PJs, then dove right into bed with a rather unique looking action figure. It was a tall, muscular green humanoid with violet markings across his body. His hair looked as though it was stolen from the Bride of Frankenstein, only messier. He wore a red tunic with black highlights, matching shorts that were secured by a gem affixed belt. Around his elbows, wrists, knees and ankles were brown cloth. According to Tom, this was Maxxor; the leader of the Overworlders and, apparently, "Bravest of the brave". Soon as his nephew was tucked in, Tim took out a rather aged book with a scarecrow on the cover. The title was all capitalized in orange and black: " ** _Halloween Town_** ".

"Twas a long time ago." Tim read.

"How long, Uncle Time?" Tom asked.

"Longer now that it seems." Tim smiled. "In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you're about to be told, began with the Holiday worlds of old."

The young boy listened intently on the poem his uncle recited.

"Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from." Tom nodded curiously. "If you haven't, then I'd say it's time you've begun."

Tim read to his nephew enthusiastically about Halloween Town: a world where Halloween resides where all sorts of creepy crawlies. They enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of the mortal world, known were most frightening than the leader of Halloween Town; Jack Skellington; the Pumpkin King. Even the most bravest of the brave fell victim to the Pumpkin King's scare. Be not deceived, though the residence do enjoying scaring themselves and other; they meant no harm and only ever scared to have fun. After reading

"Good night, Star Man." Tim mused.

He turned on a night light, turned the bedroom light off, then proceeded to go downstairs. Seeing that there was a message on the answering machine, Tim played the recording; unsurprisingly, it was his brother calling to say he and his wife would be home late. He also asked Tim if he could make breakfast and lunch for Tom as well as drive him to school in the morning before the recording ended. Tim sighed in disappointment, try as he may, it was hard _not_ to be disappointed.

"Do this for Tom, Timmy. Do this for Tom." Tim said to himself.

Putting on a trenchcoat, he locked the front door, then . . . went out the backdoor? Making his way out of the backyard, Tim looked around to make sure no one saw him. He walked to the outskirts of town into the dense woods that surrounded the area . . .

* * *

Tim hummed merrily to himself as he walked through the dark woods, with a flashlight to guide his way down the distinct path. After walking for a good amount of time, he finally made it to a clearing where a single tree stood apart from the rest. However, this tree was far more unique than the rest: on it's trunk was a a carving of a smiling Jack-o'-lantern.

"~This is Halloween~" Tim sang to himself.

He walked up to the tree, grabbed at its 'nose' of the carving, then . . . . pulled it open? It was no mere carving on the tree . . . it was a _door_!

Tim smiled as he climbed into the tree, "Soon, Tom, soon." He mused, closing the door behind him.


End file.
